Naruto, the black cat
by alexcristal
Summary: AU. the kyubi no kitsune wasn't always a fox and in the night of the scroll incident he reveled his true identity to naruto. he was Train Heartnet, the black cat. now naruto will rise as his succesor. powerful naruto. pairing undesided. No Yaoi/Yuri
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is Alexcrstal here. I dicide to right a new fic. the reason of this is because I was looking for naruto and black cat xovers and didnt found one that i like so insted of flaming the guys that put their work on them i told to myself**_

_**"if i think that my idea of a naruto black cat xover is better, wy i dont write the thing?"**_

_**so here we are now let see how this end up, shall we? **_

_**I dont own Naruto or Black Cat.**_

_**STORY**_

_**CHAPTER ONE= THE FOX CAT**_

Naruto sat in his room looking up to the celling reflecting on all the things that happen that night.

he found out that the reason for the villagers hate was that he has the kyubi no kitsune sealed inside of his body. All this time they saw him as a demon, a mistake they had to erase from the face of the earth, his sole precens was a taint on their village for them. for them naruto uzumaki didn't deserve to live.

he didn't know what to think anymore.

was he a demon?

was he a monster?

will the world be a better place if he was dead?

he simplely didn't know anymore.

Will this foughts went on in his head he notice the world around him start spinnig. And then the darkness take over.

When Naruto wake up he found himself in a sewer. The floor was fill wiht water up to his knees and there was a strange red light in the end of it that provide the place whit light and a give the water a blood like apearence.

Seeing that he didn't know were he was, he might as well follow the light. It look like hours but he finally made it to were the light was caming from.

In front of him stood a masive cell like gate whit a littel paper on the middel that appear to be wolding it back from being open, samething that Naruto found extreamly stupid, who would be stupid enoght to think that a paper whit the kanji for _**fujin **_would hold a masive door from being open.

He was cut out of his toughts when a gruntal voice that came from inside the seal made it self know.

**"Well, well, well look wat the cat drag in". **the voice said. in that moment a pair of big red siltted eyes snaped open infront of Nartuo. Now what many dont know is that Naruto is really intelligent maybe as inteligent as his friend Shikamaru but he was forced to hide his intelligence so that the villagers dont have even more reasons for beatting him, not that they stop for this fact but the nombers of beatings was less. So he didn't need more that the eyes to figure out where he was and who he was talking wiht.

"Kyubi" said Naruto whit out fear on his voice. in fact simpel mahts was what keep him from being afreid. Kyubi+gigant (and aparenly) sealed gate+really dark and spooky place = his mind. the fact that he thinks that is normal for his mind to be a sewerr was prety sad really.

**"wooo, and you get it on the first try, thats amaizing to said the least. But lets get to the point shall we. I call you here to speak wiht you". **said the fox wiht a friendly voice, the one of a young man at that.

"Speak? about waht Kyubi-san".naruto said wiht a amused exprecion on his face. this was not the killer machine he has pictured the kyubi as. he was really friendly.

**"About myself. You see i wasn't allways a 50 meters tall ninetailed fox."**

"No?"

**"No a long time ago, before the age of the shinobi I was a human like you. I was Train Heartnet, The Black Cat. I was a famous assesin of the cronos organization, the number XIII. but that all change when i meet Saya. It was a dark night after a mission, I was in the roof of my house wiht a bottel of milk at hand when...". **They speak for all the night, Train telling Naruto about his life, his adventures alongside whit Eve and Sven. the apostols of the star, the zero numbers and Project Eden. In the end train explain who after his dead kamisama select him to protect her creation as one of her guardians and who one day a man called Madara Uchiha force him to attack the village whit his eternal mangekio sharingan. It was nearly dawn when the fox finish his tale.

"Woo. Just woo" said Naruto after the tale of the Black-Cat-turn-Red-Fox.

**"HAHAHAHAHA, I hope you like it kido, well thats my tale Naruto. Now because you lisen to this old fox speak his life out I want to give you something, 4 somethings infact." **Said Train

"What is that?" asked Naruto whit stars on his eyes. exept for the hokage and the ichiraku's nobody gave him a present ever so he was exaited about resiving a present from Train, never mind 4.

**"First, I wiht merge my old DNA wiht yours. this will make up for the years of malnutricion and will give you a greater speed and flexivility. Second i will give you Eve's nanotech abillity as a bloodline limit for you and your family, as third gift your right eye will hhave the ability to turn into Sven's vision eye when you add chakra to it. it will let you predict your oponent moves and to use the clarividens (SP?) ability it will eat a lot of chakra but not tired you out like it did whit Sven, this will also be a bloodline." **Said the Black Cat. Naruto was stunned, wiht this gifts he could reach his dream of being hokage, wiht lots of training of course.

"" Naruto said but Train stop him before he continue.

**"Naruto my last gift is really important to me so know that in trusting you wiht it I am trusting you whit my most precious posesion. Naruto take this".** a black and gold sheper of light came out of the cage and land on Naruto's waiting hands. when the light disipate Naruto cuoldnt belive his eyes.

**"Naruto. This is my most tresured possesion, my loyal partner Hades" **the legendary, for naruto at least, revolver stood there in his hands shining wiht the same glory that Naruto imaginate before.**"Naruto, would you take up my legacy and show Konoha and the world how you are?"**

"Yes, I promice and thats a promice of a lifetime" respond Naruto wiht strengh on his voice. then a light came from under Naruto's shirt. When he open it, there in his chest stood a glowing tattoo of "XIII"

**"When you wake up tomorrow all my gift will be whit you. Let the your legend begin. the legend of Naruto Uzumaki, The Black Cat". **after that a white light over come Naruto's vision and then nothing.

When naruto open his eyes he found himself in his room. The sunlight that came from his brooken window make it clear that it was already morning.

"was it just a dream?" said naruto to himself. Then he saw it, there in his hand was Hades.

"it was real!". Naruto said with a smile on his face. The tale was real. Hades was real. Train ...

"Train !".

**"whats up kido?" **came the voice of train in his mind.

"kami, i thought for a second that you weren't real and all that happend last night was just a dream". said naruto letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

**"well kido, sorry to disapont you but i am the real deal." **said the fox with a amousment on his voice. **"speaking of real, why don't you get your ass out of bed and see your new apearence on the mirror. I bet the chicks will go nuts for you".** Naruto got up and went to his bahtroom, when he saw himself, he was stunned.

In the mirror stood a farly tall young man of 1.80 meters tall. His body wasn't ripped, it was like one of a swimmer, wiht a 6-pack and his lean muscles you would have never thought that the night before he was the example of a kid recovering from years of malnutrition. his hair was longer and spiker but it still hold his sunkissed blond color. the ohter two changes were his eyes and his wisker marks. his eye were silted now, like a fox or more presily a cat; and his wisker marks were thiner and nearly unvisibel if you were at a ciertan distance from him.

He realise two things after using the mirror. one he looked like Train, samething that he already spected before hand, and second he will need a new wardrobe if his pijamas were any indicator of his sudden growth.

**"don't worry kido, I got a solution for that. Frist take all your old clothes and put them on the bed" **Naruto did as he was told and before long all his clothes were on top of his old bed. **"now cut your hand and put it over the clothes on the bed".** Naruto take the kunai that he keep under his pillow for security and cut his hand. when he putted on the clothes a pale-blue light start spreading all over them. Naruto understood what was happening, Train was using his nanotech to make new clothes from the old ones.

**" We never really buy Eve a wardrobe, this trick save lots of money for as, she just keep desining the clothes and her nanotech would made them out of the od ones. this also save from having to buy bullets, she would just made them out of metal that we found around". **confesed the black cat. now infront of Naruto were many copies of Train's base dress up (white and black shirts that would let people around see Naruto's tattoo; black jeans and black boots) then were some copies of his jackets in blue and black ( the ones train used as sweper and on the eden incident respectivly) ; two trench long sleved coats ( the ones from when he works from cronos and the one on the second opening video whit golden lines as decoration); some belts and a hoster for Hades.

"Train you are the best man! This is great, finaly no more ORANGE!" said Naruto jumping all over the place

**"hahaha glad you like it brat. know we got work to do, let the training being". **_**'more like torture but he doesn't need to know that, whit his healing factor and the nanotech the will reach my level of ability I have on the eden incident in less than a week' **_thought the fox wiht a smile on his face.

{ a week later on the ninja academy }

The newly graduates were setting on their former classroom talking amond them selfs. by now sakura and ino have stop barking to each other about how will seat next to Sasuke because they realise that there were two seats alongside him. many of the gennins where glad that finaly being abel to start their journey as shinobi of the village and same where just glad of endding the academy.

On the hokage tower the jounin senseis were grather around the hokage waiting to be asainment to a team seeing that for some reason the hokage had made the teams and keep them secret for the jounins and the council.

"so hokage-sama I so the list of gennins and there is an odd number in the class this year" said guy that have invitid himself to the party seeing that he already had a team of his owne.

"yes guy Naruto end up passing the exam after all" said the hokage

"hokage-sama I know that he defeating a chunin was admirabel for someone as him but letting him pass just for that ..." said Yuhi Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress.

"Kurenai i know you are concerned but trust me, no ninja have ever before master the kagebushin in less than a week. Naruto mastered to a imposibel level in les than 3 hours, this led me to belive that he had been holding back all this time. I know as well as you do that his steal is outstanding if he painting the hokage monument on bear daylight is not example of this then I dont know what it is. Trust me on this one, I know what I am doing"

"I hope you do dad" said asuma will taking a drag of his smoke.

They all turned to the cristal ball in the middel of the hokage's desk to see Iruka entering the class.

"alright everybody I will start wiht the team plaacement for... Wait a minute were is Naruto?" Iruka said

"Iruka-sensei, naruto didn't pass the test so he isn't here" answer Sakura.

"No Sakura, Naruto pass the exam in the end. you see Naruto has a bloodline limit that gave him enormus chakra reserves, the reason he couldn't pass before was that his poor control wasn't enought to do the bushin no jutsu and probably he will never will be abel to do it. but when most of you has from low to high gennin reserves and Sasuke has mid chunin reserves, acording to Hokage sama Naruto has LOW ANBU reserves an not even low gennin chakra control. it is a miracle that he can pull the half dead looking clones whit his control." the gennins couldn't belive their ears. The dead last, the dobe, clown of the class had ANBU chakra reserves. then a knock on the door bring them out of their toughts.

"Came in!" said Iruka while still wondering were Naruto was. The door open and a young man whit blond hair and blue eyes enter the classroom like he owned the place. The girls on the class bluss at the teen, he was gourseous the blond hair, the blue eyes, the wisker like marks on his cheeks... Wait, Whisker marks?

"good to see you joining as at least Naruto. Finaly drop the genjutsu and the jumpsuit I see" Said Iruka. Infact Iruka know that there never was a genjutsu to start whit but that was part of the cover story that they and the hokage came up wiht, Naruto told them all that happend the night of the incident, so to keep the problems at a minimun a lie was need for the others and the council.

"Hai, good to be out of that orange monster thing, I promice that if I have to use that thing again I may go nukenin".

"WHAT!" was the answer of the students. now not only the deadlast had ANBU chakra reserves but also was hot and sexy. what the hell was wrong whit the world.

_**AN: and stop. well this is the first chapter so there are not many things to said. **_

_**just this**_

_**1. Naruto will use the vision eye as a last resort (like ban and his Jagan on GetBackers)**_

_**2. the paring is not dicided yet so commnt and ask for your favorite NARUTO girl. this may or may not be a harem fic but i got ideas for the black cat girls and i have same ideas if some of the next girls get picked**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Hinata**_

_**Ino**_

_**FemSasuke**_

_**FemHaku**_

_**FemNeji**_

_**and any guy from the rokie 12 + garra. as a female ofcourse**_

_**well i hope you like it and please review ad comment. remenber for me there are no bad review just constructive ones**_

_**Alexcristal OUT.**_


	2. the lonely cat

_**First of all I wil like to thanks all the ones that read my first chapter an tell you that i wil probably take 3 or 4 days for updating this fic. allso there are some questions that i would like to ask you about what do you want for this fic so leave yor recomendations about it on the reviwes.**_

_**FOR the ones that reviwe on chapter one:**_

_**teiki: thanks and i will update every 3 or 4 days**_

_**N.A.B. 0206: thanks for the review and i will think about tenten i already have plans for yugito but maybe she will end up with naruto**_

_**Elia950: thanks for the vote on the paring. sasuke will be female even if she is not with naruto.**_

_**Silver Ice Bullet: thanks, i hope you enjoy this fic. hinata and haku are really good choise but i already have plans for haku, but you never know if the people want her then what can i do?**_

_**natsuro: thanks man :)**_

_**GoldenGod Rah:thanks for the votes. Gaara will be in the harem if it is a haremfic and yugito, the same as i said to N.A.B. 0206**_

_**i dont own naruto or black cat**_

_**Now on the story**_

_**Chapter 2: The lonely cat**_

_Last time on Naruto, The Black Cat:_

_"Came in!" said Iruka while still wondering were Naruto was. The door open and a young man whit blond hair and blue eyes enter the classroom like he owned the place. The girls on the class bluss at the teen, he was gourseous the blond hair, the blue eyes, the wisker like marks on his cheeks... Wait, Whisker marks?_

_"good to see you joining as at least Naruto. Finaly drop the genjutsu and the jumpsuit I see" Said Iruka. Infact Iruka know that there never was a genjutsu to start whit but that was part of the cover story that they and the hokage came up wiht, Naruto told them all that happend the night of the incident, so to keep the problems at a minimun a lie was need for the others and the council._

_"Hai, good to be out of that orange monster thing, I promice that if I have to use that thing again I may go nukenin"._

_"WHAT!" was the answer of the students. now not only the deadlast had ANBU chakra reserves but also was hot and sexy. what the hell was wrong whit the world._

And now:

Before the class could start wiht the questions Iruka divert their attention by adressing Naruto.

"So Naruto, would you mind go and take a seat so I can give the teams out?" even when formed as a question it was obious that it was an order. Naruto simply let out a big grin and walk to the only empty seat in the room. In the back, at the side of the konoha's second ice queen, Hanabi Hyuga, twin sister of Hinata Hyuga. The Hyuga twins were like day & night, will Hinata was sweet, shy and gentel, Hanabi was hotblooded, rought and a littel agrogant. the only thing that matter for her was power, as simple as that.

While Naruto was walking slowly to his seat, this where some of the thoughts that were going trough the mind of the other classmenbers were this:

_"I know that he was cute before but now he is the Hottest guy around" _Ino, the fashion obcesed and heiress of the yamanaka clan.

_"What the fuck?, before he smelt like foxes now not only the smells like foxes and CATs but his aura is screaming ALPHAMALE" _this one was from kiba inuzuka, second heir of his clan_._

_"What _a _drag". _(A.N.: he practicay give you his presentation card for pete's sake!) said one Shikamaru Nara, the lazy heir of his clan.

_"God Naruto-kun looks so dreamy and he is heading this way too. WAIT he is heading this way?. what I am gonna do?, What if he talk to me? oh god I think I'm gonna faint" _Thought a lightheaded Hinata.

_" He looks a lot better wiht out the orange, thats for sure"_ Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan (coughitachi&madaracough) thought.

_"Sasuke-kun looks a 1000 times better"__**"are you kidding me Sakura? He is like a 10000 times hotter than that gay/emo/avenger of Uchiha you are always chaising after!"**__"Keep silence Sakuya" _discouse Sakura Haruno and her inner-persona Sakuya. 

_" lets see. Golden blond hair, Check. beutieful blue eyes, Check and check. A new godlike body wiht lean swimmer muscle and a 6-pack, double check. well, if you only show me that you are more powrerful than me, we could be finaly together my Naru-kun" _tought Hanabi while mentaly licking her lips. You see she and Sasuke are evenly paired in skill level and are the holders of the titel "rokie of the year" so she doesn't want nothing to do wiht him, but Naruto was a deferent case, wiht her byakugan she already knowed that Naruto has ridiculus big chakra reserves for some academy student. Something that nobody know is that she is as obsesed wiht Naruto as her sister. Power means everything, Naruto has power, then for her the fact that Naruto means everything was not strange in the last bit.

Naruto finaly reach his seat when iruka start white the teams." lets get started, shall we?" not waiting and answer he begin to read the list."team one will be..."

**"hey kid, the Hyuga twins had the hots for you, did you know that?"** said Train in his mind.

"Yeah I knew about Hinata & Hanabi, Maybe I'm just a Hyuga-chick-magnet or something" Naruto answer him mentaly

**"Fuck, Jenos would be green of envy if he saw you, but then, he would try his **_**this drink is called destiny **_**crap until Rins would found him and give him an asskicking sesion" **Naruto actualy chuckel at that one.

"Is there something funny about team 6 that you like to share wiht us. Naruto?" Iruka said to him.

"Not Sensei"

"Good, now team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka wiht Kakashi Hatake as sensei. Team eight is Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hanabi and Hyuga Hinata wiht Yuhi Kurenai. Team nine is still on circulation from last year. Team ten will be Ino yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi wiht Sarutobi Asuma as a sensei" said the chunin

"what about Uzumaki?" asked Hanabi rahter fast.

"Well the hokage speak this whit him yesterday but might as well annoucide. Team 11 & 12 are like team nine and there are not enought people for an ohter 3 man-cell so it was decided that from today on Team 13 wiht Naruto Uzumaki wuold be a one man team wiht out a jounin sensei. now you have an hour to lunch and then you have to be here for your senseis to pick you up and Naruto you have a meeting wiht Hokage-sama so please go there from here inmediatly" After that Naruto disapear before anybody could ask questions.

20 minutes later on the hokage tower

A Knock came to the door of the Hakage's office.

"Came in!" Said Hiuzei Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, wiht out looking from his paperwork. The door open to revele no ohter than our blond hero.

"So what do you need me for? Oji-san" said Naruto walking in the office like he owned the place. Finaly looking up from his paperwork, the sandaime send a warm smile in naruto's direction before motioning the young one to take a seat infront of him.

"Well Naruto-kun I just want to see if you are confortable living in your parent's house?, also you can start whit some D-ranked missions already. seeing as you don't need to take the real gennin exam, becaise you don't have a sensei, and the ohter teams would not start on them in the next two days". In the week aruto told the Hokage of his meeting wiht Train and the gifts that he have give to him. The Sandaime decide that Naruto deserve to know the true about his parents. Naruto's Parents where no ohters than Kushina Uzumaki, princess of the former Uzu no Kuni, and Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash of Konoha and their Yondaime Hokage. After some tears and shouts of anger from Naruto and some words from the Hokage and the fox all of them went to the Namikaze household were Naruto move in afterwards.

"Well the house is bigger than what i need it for but thats not a problem at all. About the missions, I think I will take the offer up. I could use the workuot". said Naruto in a 'thinking pose'.

"alright then, take this note to the chunin in the mission room, he will give you all the D-rank missions you want." said the Sandaime writing down something in a slip of paper and giving to naruto after stamping his seal on it.

"thanks old man!" wih his patented grin he take the note and leave the office.

_**And cut well thats chapter two for you people. plase remenver for voting on the pairing or if you want a harem. also there is one important think i want to ask you all.**_

_**Do you want me to add some slightlly crossover wiht ohter animes? yes or no and if yes you coulld recomend but i already have something in mind.**_

_**well thats all. please review and remenber there are no bad reviwes just constructive ones.**_

_**Alexcristal out.**_


	3. The Working Cat

_**Hi everyone here is chapter 3 of naruto the black cat. frist of all and before the reviews I will like to said 3 things**_

_**1: I am looking for a beta beacuse as you can see my english is far from perfect, so if you thing you are up for the challeng then answer to point two.**_

_**2: I am not realy good whit descriptions an to show that your opinion is important for me i am asking you the readers to help me out. I need to descript Narutos new house and i will need help on the lemons so i am asking you that if you could send deacriptions of the house and same littel lemon scene between Naruto an same of the girls that have appear till I will or will not use them. also from them i will choose my beta and, if he or she wants, while have alot of power over the way this story will go from now on. so please if you are intrested please email me to alecortonacostahotmail with your lemon or description of the house**_

_**3: remenber of voting for the girls that you want to be paired up wiht Naruto but right now i thing that it will be a harem fic in the end. even then it will be a small harem 3-4 girls**_

_**REVIEWS:**_

_**Terror of Death Skeith: thanks man i hope you like this chapter too**_

_**Rubius: well pale is a free world if you don like the gender bender there is no problem wiht that. about Rinslet inthis time line she is dead so sorry about that, guest saya, i already chouse a girl how will be Naruto's Saya but i told you this now it will end like the anime for the one how is saya, try to guess hoe it is. a especial price for the first one how answer corectly.**_

_**Redgold: Thanks man. about what you said I got two things to tell you. frist anko and kurenai will be paired but not wiht naruto, if you want to know how just PM me ok? good. then about Sakuya, she will get out of Sakura,alright you got me there, but if you want to know how or when just keep reading. and I got plans for tayuya so don worry.**_

_**Random person: who ever you are, thank you for understanding the end note on every chapter that say "there are no bad reviews just constructic ones" i put them because i lnow my english sucks and i write on the wordpad so you can see my probem. then thanks for the compliment you are right there are no many of Femneiji but as i said before I didnt found what i was looking for on ohters work so i made my own fic**_

_**Phnxfyr1: thanks alot for reading even wiht my horribel spelling**_

_**Lastly some parts of this fic are based of ' fg7dragon's Naruto Chaos Mage' so a special thanks to him and al the ones tha put this story on your alerts and favs.**_

_**i hope not letting you down.**_

_**story starts now**_

_**Chapter Three: The Working Cat**_

After a short walk Naruto reach the mission room, and he wasn't trilled at all. there was only an half slept chunin and a desk wiht scrolls on top of it. the chunin lift his eyes from the weapon magazin he was readding to take a look at the newcommer.

"can I help you Uzumaki-san?" the chunin asked, obiously surpriced that a gennin was there on the team selection day.

"Yes, Hokage-sama has put make me a solo team and said that i could start missions right away, he also told me to give you this" Said Naruto iving the note to the chunin. Taking the note he read it asnd after that hand the scroll on top of the D labbed pile.

"Here you go, you can came to take ohter mission when you are done wiht that one" said the chunin waving naruto off. after a quick "thank you!" Naruto get out of the building and lean against the tower's wall to read the mission scroll.

_D-rank mission scroll_

_Client: Maddam Shinichi, wife of the fire daymo_

_Mission: capture lost pet cat, tora. upon capture the cat must be given to the client on her house after reporting on the tower._

_Info: last time the objective was seen was on the forest bordening the training grounds._

_Reward: 15.000 ryus (A.N.: convercion 150 ryus = 1 dollar)_

**"Well how ironic a stray cat chaising an ohter" **Train laught inside Naruto's mind

"Ironic in deed". said the new balck cat. standing off the wall, Naruto started his mission rofthoping to the trainning grounds.

30 minutes later

The door of the mission room open to reveal Naruto standing there wiht a boord exprecion on his face.

"So giving up on that acursed cat already, well I understand you, geez frist time I got that mission me and my team spend the night on the woods just for giving up the next morning. There are teams that can get the mision done in less than a day, infact there is a record of how fast the teams get that littel piece of hell, the curent record is ..."

the chunin said upon seeing Naruto enter trought the door

"What the hell are you talking about man?" asked Naruto lightly, you could hear the smirk on his voice literaly.

Only then the chunin notice the littel cat purring on Narutos shoulder. Not only he cached the darn thing but the littel fucker was purring like it was a normal cat.

"who, when, how, what, I, you".

"I read the note, it said that i could take as much D-ranked missions as I like so I think I will just get some of this scrolls here, then went to the fire daymo wife to return littel tora-chan here, do my missions and reports and then came to hand them in and call it a day; is that alright?".said Naruto to the stunned chunin wiht a smile that made train honors.

"y-yes" that was the last thing the chunin could said before Naruto take colse to 20 D-ranked mission scrolls and left the bilding. Ones outside the tower naruto put his hands in his favorite handseal and wiht a wishper of "**Kage bushin no jutsu**" 60 shadow clones appear infront of him in 20 lines of 3 each.

"Alright peopleyou know what to do, each team leader will take a scroll then take his team to do the mission, afterwards the support clones will dispel themselfs and the leader will made the report wiht Trains help, then go home, drop the scroll and the report and go practise the jutsus we were working on till you dispel from chakra exaustion. If you need help or support for your mission just contact me and the ohters trought Trains mindlink wiht us". After that the clones take the scrolls and leave to their missions.

"well tora-chan lets get you home then" Said the black cat to the kitty

An hour later on the daymos mansion

After an hour of asking for directions and going all over half the village, the idiot that write the mission scroll will have a close meating wiht his partner, and he didn't mean Hades.

Finaly, reaching the mansion of the daymo of fire he introduce himself to the gatekeepers.

"State your name and reason of your visit" Said one of the guards to Naruto

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and my reason to came here is to return tora-chan to his owner, Shinichi-sama".Said Naruto politely. one of the things Naruto learn after his upgrade, as he like to call it, was to learn the how the world and the underworld works and proper etiquets where part of it.

"wait right here Uzumaki-san" Said the ohter guard before entering the household.

"So where is the rest of your team kid?" Asked the only guard left in the door to the blond.

"I don't have teammates or sensei the hokage make me konoha's frist one man team. the only partner I need is this one". Said the black cat while patting Hades.

"woo, You must be the first shinobi I ever see using a gun as his primary weapon, thats for sure"

"Yeah if you said so"

In that moment the ohter guard came back out.

"Kid, Shinichi-dono has asked that you came in to handel the cat personaly and join her and her daughter wiht a cup of tea"Order the guard to Naruto. Knowing that refusing to the daymos wife in such a trivial thing will be rude Naruto decide to agree to the offer.

Entering the mansion Naruto was lead to the inner garden. the frist thing he notice upon reaching the garden was the beuty of it, diferent kinds of flowers grow there and the sakura trees were bloosoming wiht white and pink petals. in the middel of the garden was a tabel were two women were having a cup of tea. the frist ona was on her mid 30s, she had black raven hair and a slender frame, her caramel eyes focus on him and a serene smile grace her face, she was Lady shinichi

"Ah who wonderful of you to join us Uzumaki-san, please came here and have a seat." She said waving her hand to the chair at the right of the second woman. the second one was a teenager like him, she was the daughter of the fire daymo, here eyes were of a caramel brown like her mother's but here hair was a firely red that contrast perfecly wiht her snow white skin, she had a figure that girls here age (and even some older women) would kill for, it was obiouse to Naruto that she take care of here figure training regulary

"I will like to present you my daughter Kyoko"said the mother will her daughter sat up from her chair.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san and thank you for bringing Tora-chan back home" she said wiht a littel bow and a smile on her face. Naruto, remenbering all the classes of etiquet that Train take whille in cronos, went down on one knee, take her right hand on his and giving it a light kiss he said.

"The pleasure is oviously all mine Kyoko-oujosama" a blush made his way on Kyoko's face at his actions. all the while her mohter was smiling at them.

'_he sure is minato's son, always the gentelman. If I play my cards nicely they will end up tougeter. I hope you are seeing this Kushina my dear friend, I can already listen the weadding bells'_ tought the lady of fire.

"well, shall we eat?" reasiving a nod from them, the youngsters took a set on the tabel.

"Was tora-chan any problem to you Naruto-san" Asked Lady Shinichi after a littel while.

"Not at all, she is realy a nice littel girl, even when my fellow shinobi make her seam like the devil incarnate" said the black cat wiht a grin and a laught. meanwhile Kyoko was on here own world.

'_God why the sexxiest guy I have ever sees has to be a commoner. I mean just look at him. His hair, his eyes, his body every part of him screams GOD AMOND LOWLY HUMANS, but mohter seams to like him maybe there is a chance for me. But then father would never alowe me to go out much less marry wiht anyone less than a clanhead or a nobefrom some far away land.'_

"well being hokage is a big dream Naruto-san"

"yeah I know but I'm up for the challenge" aparently Kyoko must have spaced out for a long time, it always happens to her and she was cursind herself for it now.'_But if he manage to be a hokage then there is a chance'_ Kyoko tought wiht a smile on her face

"Jajajajaa, you are just like your parents" Said lady Shinichi before realizing what she had said. Silence follow after that settelment.

_**And cut. So what will happen know?**_

_**a littel side comment i sure i only realise of the irony beind Kyokos name after writing the chapter, it wasnt planed at all, infact i just open one of my evangelion mangas and select the first female name that apeared (kyoko's is the name of Asuka's mother, if you were wondering)**_

_**The next chapter will be THE PARTY CAT not even think of not reading it.**_

_**see you next time and remenber there are no bad reviews only contructive ones.**_


	4. A Party Cat

**Hello everybody I'm back. I knew it has been a LONG time since I last up date my stories and for that I'm sorry. I had been having lots of troubles recently but now I will be writing again. **

**So before we go to the chapter I will like to thanks all of you that had reviewed the fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**About the paring it will be a harem of 3 girls. 1 I will choose myself and the other 2 are up to you.**

**The votes up to know are like this:**

**Hinata 3**

**Satsuki(femSasuke) 2**

**Haku 3**

**Kyoko 1**

**Hibara (femNeji) 1**

**femGaara 1**

**Yugito 2**

**Tenten 1**

**Remember that you can still vote for the other girls of Naruto and if you want so guys to be girls. The only guys that will be females even if they are not with Naruto are Satsuki and Hibara. You also can vote for other paring like Iruka&Shizune or thinks like that. And for the Naruto harem you can vote for up to 2 girls per chapter so I you review on every chap you favorite girls then they could win. Also the girls that are on top of the list and geographicaly close to Naruto will get a "moment" with our favorite cat.**

**About the age of the characters. All the rookies are 14 years old including Hanabi as she is the twin of Hinata.**

**Previously on Naruto, The Black Cat:**

**"Well being Hokage is big dream Naruto-san". Said madam Shinichi.**

"Yeah I know but I'm up for the challenge". Apparently Kyoko must have had spaced out while her mother was talking with Naruto. It always happen to her and now she was cursing herself for that bad habit on hers. _'but if he manage to be Hokage then there is a chance that dad will approve of him'. _Kyoko thought with a smile making its way to her face.

"Hahahahahaha, you are just like your parents". Said lady Shinichi before realizing what she had said. Silence following after that comment.

**Chapter 4: The Party Cat.**

"so you knew my parents Shinichi-sama? I didn't know that. But well considering that the Hokage only told me about them a couple of days ago that's not entirely surprising". Said Naruto taking a sip of tea afterwards to judge the woman reaction with out her knowing. Kyoko on the other hand was looking from here mom to Naruto while not understanding what was going on.

"yeah I know your parents Naruto-san. Kushina and I were like sisters and always make time to spent together with our other friends. Minato and my husband were childhood friends also. Infact we even had our weddings the same day along side with our friends Hiashi and Hitomi Hyuga". Said Shinichi after expertly hiding her surprise at the fact that Naruto knew about his parents when the Hokage told all the others that know (A.N. the ones that married the same day, the Hokage and the Sannin. Yes Orochimaru also knows about it the reason for this will be revealed sometime in the future).

"I see. Then could a ask you a favor lady Shinichi?". Asked Naruto.

"Of course Naruto but please call me Shinichi-san"

"Hai Shinichi-san, could you tell me about my parents? The Sandaime already told me some things but I feel like listening to their friends speaking about them will bring me closer to them somehow". Explained Naruto with a little hope in his voice. Even after his upgrade and the training of the last week along side with the scroll incident that had changed many aspects of his personality his parents were still a touchy subject and even if he spoke with the Hokage and got some info on them he really wanted to get to know them better. I mean how many orphans didn't want to know who their parents were?.

"Of course Naruto". While her mother and Naruto were speaking Kyoko had once again got in her own little world._'My mom and dad were friends with Naruto's but that means that ... THANK YOU KAMISAMA THANK YOU this means that my dad will approve of Naruto as a boyfriend this is great he is perfect, he is handsome, he has the most beautiful blue eyes that I ever see and his a gentleman and... What if I don't like him I mean maybe he only date shinobis or he doesn't found me attractive or maybe he has a girlfriend but if he ...'_. Kyoko keep going with mental rant as the other two kept talking with the Daimo's wife telling Naruto stories about his pareground **-**

**elsewhere on the village, in the dango stand**

"Well team meet me tomorrow morning at 8 on the training ground 10 for your real gennin exam ". Said Yuhi Kurenai, Konoha's ice queen and resident genjutsu mistress, to her team as she leave to prepare their gennin test. Once she was off Hanabi decide that it will be better to just leave and spent some time around the village seeing it was only 3 in the afternoon.

"Hinata I will go and take a walk around the village do you want to come?". She asked her twin sister.

"Sorry sister but I was going to help mother at the hospital an continue with her lessons on medical jutsu, would you like to join as?". Hinata said.

Their mother Hitomi Hyuga was one of the student's of the legendary medicnin Senju Tsunade. She didn't really go on missions any longer, even trough she hadn't lose her skills over the years, but she preferred to spent her time working on the hospital. Of her two daughters, Hinata had taken up her love for medicine a helping others while Hanabi preferred fighting more, like her father.

"No thanks Hinata but tell mom that I may not get for dinner tonight". Replied Hanabi as she leave the stand, nearly missing her sisters affirmative answer.

It wasn't weird for Hanabi to eat out on dinner. She just didn't enjoy the formalities that were practiced on them, more times than she care to count some council member or clanhead from the village and outside would come for dinner to try to gain her father's favor and some times some of them would be some pervert or creepy old man that will hit on her and Hinata or try to for and arranged marriage with one or even BOUT of them.

Certainly Hanabi could live with out that on her life.

_' And next week will be that stupid party that commemorate the founding of the village that all the important people of Konoha will be. I am not going to be abel to scape form that one, dad will never let me'. _She thought surly as she keep walking down the street.

**Fire Daimo's mansion**

Naruto had been talking with Shinichi and her daughter about lots of thing. He learned lots of things of his parents and got to know Kyoko a lot better. He learned that even if she wasn't a shinobi she received training on the ninja arts, that she loved cats, here Train start making comments about chicks and that they couldn't resist the old "Black Cat Magic" as he call it, among other things. At some point lady Shinichi excused herself and leave the garden with Tora-chan leaving the youngsters alone. They didn't seem to mind neither notice this fact as they keep talking. Eventually Train notified Naruto that the clones were done with their missions and while the rest went to train on the house backyard one of the clones with all the reports and scrolls sealed them in one containment scroll he made and was coming to handed it to him so that it should be time to, as the fox\cat put it, get his lazy ass out of there.

So reluctantly at first (A.N. He has Train's dna on him, meaning he's genetically lazy) he got up and Kyoko help him to the door.

"See you later Kyoko-chan". Said the black cat with a wave of his hand.

"See yea Naruto-kun". She said with a smile and a wave of her own while closing the door. Ones the gate was close she walked back into the house letting a wishful sigh leave her lips and the same silly smile on her face, not noticing that her mother was looking at the interaction of the two teens with a smile of her own

"Well they got as close as someone can get in just one day and it appears that Kyo-chan is already developing feelings for him, if he has Minato's luck with women then this will be interesting to said the least". Said Shinichi out loud.

**well that's all for now folks I hope you like it also in the next chapter we will get to see the cat in action. So you don't want to miss it.**

**Read&Review ****Read&Review Read&Review **

**And remember there are no bad reviews only constructive ones.**

**Alexcristal OUT.**


End file.
